The Monster Girls One-Shot Collection: Aftermath
by Drake Kanto
Summary: 10 years after The S2 Collection and Director Kanto is still up to his old tricks! However, no one really knows about his past. There's so many adventures left untold from his early days in the MGE World, and thanks to all of the children that are showing up ever since all of his filming, he can't help but re-tell all of his experiences, both good and bad!
1. Gandharva

**A/N:** Well, fk me sideways. I accidentally uploaded this chapter without any editing whatsoever. Yeah, really sorry about that everyone; I was just so excited to get this posted. Anyways, I hope you're all excited to read some more work from your favorite rookie writer! This is _The Monster Girls One-Shot Collection: Aftermath_ , and it is going to be even better than the overwhelming success that the previous two collections were. I originally wanted this to be called 'S3', but it sounded redundant, so I went with 'Aftermath' instead. Once again, the list for this series is **entirely reader-requested** , so I have absolutely no say in what chapters will be coming out. This brings me to some **awesome news** that I want to give you all: **everything you need is on my Google Plus profile**. I'm serious, too; this is not a self-advertisement plug or anything. I post secret information like  my current list of requests, progress updates on my current work, links to my other profiles around the web, and even ways to directly contact me if anyone wants to. All that you need to do is search for my name on Google Plus and look for the 'Human' avatar that I've started using recently. I felt like the Poochyena (bless his cuteness! X3) was making me distant from readers, so I opted to use the Protagonist from Persona 3 instead. Now, onto the main topic for today, which is the **Gandharva** one-shot. I really enjoyed working with this species, since they are very unique in the way they can seemingly change the world. There's been so much new material that I added in that I was worried about making the chapter too long. So, to all my readers old and new, I present to you the first one-shot!

* * *

-Ring Ring Ring- -Ring Ring Ring-

"...Zzz...zzz..."

-Ring Ring Ring-

"...Yawn...mmm..."

-Squish-

"Nyaaaaa~..."

"Nnngghhh, that's not my cellphone..."

-Squeeze-

"Mmm~...more~..."

-Ring Ring Ring-

"Jeez...fine...so early...-click-...hello?"

" _Drake? Are you awake yet?"_

"Holy sh-! Pon!? How are you doing, buddy?"

" _I'm doing fine. Yuuko is outside teaching the twins how to use magic, so I'm basically stuck here making sure the town is running smoothly. Listen, I've got a string of important village meetings coming up soon, so would you mind it if I dropped the kids off at your place? They've been begging to travel around and they also wanted to hear more of your stories."_

"Go for it. I'm not really busy at the moment, so I can watch them for you. Your kids are like family to me, so don't worry about imposing. I'm pretty sure Rhia will be excited to have them around the house again."

" _Thanks, Drake. We'll be at your house for lunch. By the way, have you had a child yet? I still think you'd make a great father."_

"You know my answer: no. Rhia has been banging me every single night, but it just doesn't get us anywhere. Even if we had a child, I keep far too many secrets to be the loving father that I want to be."

" _...Right. I respect your decision, old friend. See you at lunch."_

-Click-

I check the time on my phone: 6:00 AM, which gives me plenty of time to prepare for Pon's arrival. My Werecat wife, Rhia, turns over beside me with her tail lazily waving back and forth. Her raven-black hair shines against the morning sun and looks quite cute despite being kept short. I reach a hand out to pet her soft ears, earning me a satisfied purr from her lips. I lie back down on the bed and snuggle closer to her, letting her tail wrap around my waist as her arms come around my neck. I lean in gently brush my lips against hers in a teasing manner. She takes the invitation with a hungry lust, rushing forward to close the distance and meeting me in a deeply passionate kiss.

"I love you, Drake. Promise me you'll never leave again..." She meekly requests in between shaky breaths.

"I promise, my dear, that I will always be at your side. I don't ever plan on letting you go, sweet kitten."

"Nyaah~You only call me that when you're **ready**."

"That's up to you to find out..." I tease with a grin, happy that I'm married to this amazing Werecat.

* * *

-Ding Dong-

"Coming!" I call out from my seat in the living room.

As soon as I open the front door, I feel a hard impact against my waist and fall backwards onto the floor. Luckily my body is a bit sturdy, so it didn't hurt at all. Greeting me in front of my face are two young Youkos with sunset-red hair. Their furry ears swivel ever so slightly with excitement upon seeing my face. Despite being identical, I've known them long enough to be able to tell the difference.

"Asuka...", I address the twin with bright gold eyes, "If you don't get off me, I won't give you any candy~..."

"Hmph, fine." She sulkily rolls off of me, allowing me to pick up the other twin as I stand.

"Mmm...you're so cuddly, Sakuya..." I muse as I hug the other twin in my arms.

Sakuya's dull amber eyes fill with a cute panic as she struggles to break free.

"U-Uncle Drake! I-I-I don't really l-like this so..." Her voice is so cute when she's embarrassed!

"Pwff...haha alright. I'll let you go this time. You really need to work on relaxing around me. Take Asuka, for example."

The moment I set Sakuya down, Asuka jumps into my chest with a squeal. Her two tails are wagging excitedly while she licks my cheeks similar to a dog; then again, she **is** a Youko like her mother. Just as I think about that, I spot Pon and Yuuko walking towards the house. My former assistant looks the same as he usually does: light brown hair, red eyes, a faint scar over his left eye, and dressed in a spring-green yukata. I can see that he's been working out more often as well, since his powerful muscles are just barely contained in his loose clothing. Yuuko has grown more tails since I last saw her, with 9 now instead of 4, and so she has taken on a very regal look. I've only ever seen her wearing a kimono, so sometimes I wonder how many she really has. The one today is white with flowing blue waves alongside scattering sakura petals. Her flowing red hair tops off the look and if I weren't married, I would briefly entertain the thought of propositioning her.

"Hey, Kisuke. Can these two do magic yet?" I ask with playful curiosity as I set Asuka down next to her sister.

I promised Pon to call him by his real name in front of his kids, to save him from embarrassment.

"They are both naturally talented, but Sakuya is much more prudent than Asuka." He replies, his mood deflating at the sight of the twins conjuring fox-fires in the living room.

"They are just having fun. I'm sure our daughters will not do anything dangerous. After all, they have such a kind, dedicated, and **mature** father raising them." Yuuko teases, putting her arms around her husband's neck.

"It's thanks to them that I'm already growing a patch of gray hair...", Pon takes a moment to look at his watch, "We need to get going. Drake, I trust you can handle watching these two for a week?"

"Yep! You can count on me! I've got all sorts of stories to tell them!" I answer with pride.

"Just don't tell about _our history_ , okay?" Pon requests as he starts heading back to his car.

"Sure, sure. Just go already! You're kind of cutting into my story-time."

* * *

-Plop- -Shuffle-

"Okay, chair is set...fancy rug is centered, with snacks laid out on a small table...lighting is fine...now where are those girls...?" I say to myself as I walk around the house.

-Rustle-

"...?" I slow to a halt to listen closer.

"Heehee~..." Comes a small voice.

"Asuka...Sakuya...come out and play~..." I echo, looking around the living room.

"Now!" I hear their voices coming from...above!?

-Thud-

"Oof! Jeez, you two...I guess I shouldn't have let my guard down, huh?" I smile at their skilled sneak attack, landing to knock me flat on my back.

"That makes three! You're really slow, Uncle Drake." Asuka says as she sits on my chest.

"Maybe, but at least I know your weaknesses. Remember that time you passed out in the onsen? You were so adorable when I wrapped you up in those blankets." I smirk, waiting for her answer.

"T-That was because I w-was getting used to them. I-I-It's not like I _wanted_ you to carry me or anything..." Asuka's tails are swishing wildly back and forth, even though her words say otherwise.

"Fine then. I'll let Sakuya sit on _my_ lap while I tell _her_ a story that I remembered." I tease her as I start heading towards the armchair that I have set up.

"No! She'll get too nervous! I'm the only one who can sit there!" Asuka argues as she jumps right into my lap after I sit down.

"Sakuya...", I call out to the hiding twin, "You can sit next to your sister when you're ready, okay?"

"...Mhm. I think I'm ready now."

With both girls sitting in my lap, I take a moment to bask in the warmth of having such a loving family scene like this. It makes me jealous of everyone who's been having children since I retired from filming. I smile at the twins and begin to recount a tale that happened back in my early days, when I first arrived in this world.

* * *

" _Have you girls ever heard of the Gandharva?" I ask._

" _They're the musician Harpies, right?" Asuka guesses, eager to hear my story._

" _Yes. They are a very special kind of Harpy talented in the musical arts. I met one on my travels and...let's just say it wasn't a simple ordeal to resolve."_

I arrive in one of the busier trade cities surrounding Lescatie hoping to find something that can pique my interest and hasten my journey to the fabled Mist Continent. The marketplace in the main streets was certainly bustling, but today seems like a special holiday since I can hardly walk by without bumping into a group of people with each step. It's hard just to even spot some of the shops with all of the Humans and Mamono around. I manage to find a few shops here and there which had some interesting items, but nothing that I really bought. Most of the shop owners were married Mamono who wanted to help support their husbands by earning their own income. I have a lot of respect for these women and let them know it very well. At the very least, I gave each of them a small sum of gold and just left.

" _Who knew they would be contacting me years later once my career took off?", I tell the twins, "However, that's a whole different story for another time."_

Just as the afternoon sets in, things start to slow down. Most patrons have taken to spending time with new friends or lovers in private places, away from curious eyes. Since I literally had nothing (and no one) to do, I simply took a walk through the city to think back on my circumstances for even being on my journey at the time.

 _I wonder how everyone is doing, especially now that my guidance is absent. They surely can't wage a war against the kingdom, even if they had the numbers and the weapons. They called **that man** the 'God of War', and they aren't wrong. If it weren't for Vox and the others, I would be much less of a 'full man' these days. Sigh, what I wouldn't give for them to be here with me..._

-Plop-

"Um...e-excuse me sir..." A small voice breaks my troubled thoughts.

"...?"

I stop my steps and look around. Oddly, I seem to have ended up in an empty alleyway of sorts. There doesn't seem to be anyone nearby, so I start to think that maybe I might be-

"Sir, down here." The voice sounds female...and quite fragile.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't notice you at first."

It's not that I'm very tall, but the girl is a bit short. She seems to be 5'7'' at most, compared to my 5'10'', which is why I couldn't see her right away. She is a member of the Harpy race, but something feels off about her. Normally, Harpies have a wide variety of vivid colors for their feathers, but this is the first time I've ever seen one with _gold feathers_.

"You dropped this book." She tells me as she holds out my copy of the 'Demon World Guide' signed by a Wandering Scholar.

"Thanks. I was a bit caught up in some thoughts, so I'm sorry if I troubled you." I grin warmly as I take the little book back and stow it in my pocket.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just glad to help out." The Harpy responds, trying her best not to look me in the eyes.

"Those rags...you're a beggar huh?" I observed her clothing immediately, but didn't want to say anything until now.

"...-Nod-...I have nothing to my name." She admits with a strange feeling in her words.

"You don't sound sad about it. Have you resigned to your fate? Will you forever be a 'helpless nobody' who relies on others' kindness?" My hidden cruelty surfaces for just a moment before I force it back into darkness.

"I am simply living in different times. It may be hard to get through each day as poor as I am, but I take hope in the fact that I am still alive and have only the ability to go forward from here."

"That's a good answer, a strong one. What's your name?"

I take a seat against the wall of a random building, where the Harpy joins me as well.

"Cecily, Cecily Anansi. And yours, good sir?" She asks me with a kind of predatory look in her scarlet eyes.

"Drake Kanto, at your service, my dear."

"Fufufufu...you're an odd man. Aren't you a bit young to be traveling alone in such a busy city?" Cecily jokes, clearly trying to get a reaction.

"I'll have you know that I am 18 years old, so it's perfectly acceptable for me to have an adventure or two. Besides, you don't look the age to be talking all high-and-mighty like that..." I retort, finding it enjoyable to play this little game that Cecily set up.

"I'm about to turn 20 in a few weeks, so maybe I _am_ at that age. You are very amusing, Drake, so maybe you wouldn't mind listening to a request of mine?"

"Depends on what it is, my dear. I'm still traveling, you know?"

"I'd...like you buy me...an instrument." Cecily's voice suddenly becomes timid again.

"Huh? A what now?"

"An..instrument."

"That's it? You just want me buy you an instrument? You don't want anything else?" I ask again, hoping to get a more interesting answer.

"No. All I want is an instrument."

"Okay, then. I'll need you to come with me. It's getting a bit busy again, so we'd better get moving if we want to get a good meal soon...and a place to spend the night."

"...Thank you." Cecily's smile shines radiantly, as if she is thanking me from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

"Eh!? Uncle Drake, you were cheating on Aunt Rhia!?" Asuka shouts with disbelief.

"Uncle Drake is...evil...the worst kind of man." Sakuya adds, drawing the attention of my wife, who has her claws out and slowly walks towards me.

"Drake...what's this about...?" Rhia asks me with a eerily calm voice.

"Geh! I-I was just being kind at that time. It was during my first days here, so I was looking for interesting things. Besides, you know how I am around people..." I plead my case hoping it's enough to keep me in Rhia's good graces.

"...Sigh. I married you after all, so of course I know. You can never turn away from someone in need. I both love and loathe that kindness of yours.", Rhia looks at our nieces sitting comfortably in my lap, "Your beloved uncle here is actually very shy around people. He likes to act tough so that he doesn't feel embarrassed. Too bad it doesn't work on me..."

-Kiss-

"R-R-Rhia! Now's not the time for that! I still need to finish telling my story!" I fumble through my words with a flustered voice, hoping that the twins don't get any bad ideas.

"Nyan~, you're so cute when you're embarrassed like that. I guess I can let you go just this once. By the way, dinner will be ready in a couple hours, so make sure you finish the story by then."

"Yay! Aunt Rhia's cooking is the best, especially her sushi!" Asuka cheers.

"Well, it _is_ her favorite food, so her standards are _very high_. She won't even let me _attempt_ to make sushi." I quietly whisper.

"Uncle Drake...can you even cook?" Sakuya pierces through my bluff easily.

"Eh...sort of. It's more like a miracle at work whenever I attempt to make something. Usually, I just cook on impulse and hope for the best. Your daddy seemed to like my cooking the last time we were together."

"Ooh! I wanna hear more about you and Daddy!" Asuka shouts excitedly.

"First, we need to finish one story before moving onto another. Now where was I...?" I start again, trying to bring order back to the original story I was telling.

* * *

Cecily and I have a quiet rest of the day after our encounter, despite her monster nature. It's like she respects me enough to keep her instincts in check. After getting lunch and pulling more eyes than we ever thought possible, I decide that it would be best for Cecily to wear some different clothes. Luckily, there is an Arachne-run tailor shop that I got acquainted with yesterday before I ran into Cecily. It's a small little hole-in-the-wall, but the quality of the clothing is second-to-none. I figure that Cecily would be able to start drawing more _positive attention_ if she is wearing flashier clothes. Of course, I will be paying for her. The shop owner somewhat glares at us, mostly because she's single, but somehow I feel like I'm being stalked by a vicious predator.

"Erm, not to rush you or anything, but have you found anything you like?"

"Hmm...there's nothing here that really shows 'the real me'; it's kind of frustrating, actually." Cecily absently replies.

 _No! What's frustrating is that I have to take the brunt of the tailor's fury while you're just carelessly saying whatever you want about her work! Do you even have the slightest clue as to how much an Arachne values her weaving skills!?_

-Snap-

 _Eep! And now it looks like she's **really pissed**! Please, for all that is good in this world, just pick something-_

"This is the one I want." Cecily breaks my fears just in time.

"Really? It's kind of...exposed. The only part that would be covered is your chest, and that's still at a bare minimum. I do think that the gold-metal bangles and choker would great on you, though."

"Ah, thanks for the compliment. I'll go ask the tailor about the outfit. Are you sure you're fine with paying for it? I don't want to impose on your kindness, but it's all I've been doing so far..."

"It's fine, Cecily. You're...an... _interesting person_ , so I feel no displeasure in lending a hand."

I shyly look away to a random spot just to avoid facing her. Even though I'm trying to act as casually as possible, the piercing stares that I've been getting since we came in have doubled. If I wasn't used to weird stares, I doubt that I can contain my shivering like I am now.

-Grab-

"Come on, I want to see your opinion when I try it on."

"...I'm sure you'll look fine.", I let out a sigh, "But I suppose it's worth taking a look. My view of you might change."

Cecily goes silent for a few moments, her face flustered and blushing. Without another word, she ducks into the changing room.

 _I must admit, she's good at pulling me into her pace. That hair of hers is something else too: vermilion red? I've seen a lot of weird hair colors around here, but nothing quite so vivid as that. Speaking of which, is that shop-keep still glar-_

I pause my thoughts for a moment and look towards the Arachne tailor. She is (still) quite literally trying to drill a hole into my soul with her eyes. It unnerves me that I am drawing her complete attention, but I let it go as I slink back into my mind.

 _Yep, never coming back here again. I definitely don't want anything to do with that lady. Sigh, still would be nice if Cecily wants to travel with me. It would be nice to have a 'friend' along to just cuddle up to whenever the nights are lo-_

"Drake, what do you think?" Cecily asks me.

"...Wow. I'm surprised at how well those clothes fit you. Your gold wings are even more impressive now."

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to wear these on out of the store..."

"Fine. Just gather up your old clothes and meet me at the counter." I absently offer, walking towards the tailor despite my inner nervousness.

"How much are the clothes? She would also like to wear them on the walk out."

"Normally, it's 300 gold for the whole set. However, an interesting man like you might be able to lower that price...if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor." The tailor's red eyes shine with mischief as she leans closer to me.

"Just to be clear: sexual favors don't count." I warn her.

"Tch, damn. Fine, then just take this and pay 150 gold so that you can take the dress."

She hands me a small business card that reads: 'Elsa Lynn, Arachne Tailor/Artist'. I give her a knowing look as I rustle in my pockets for the dress fee. Though I initially believed that Elsa was after me for my body, she is actually quite clever to take a gamble that I would meet some influential people. Cecily walks up to me fully-dressed and after waving good-bye to Elsa, we make our way to our next destination: the bazaar.

* * *

"Once we got there, we spent the rest of the afternoon browsing for a special instrument that only _her people_ knew how to play. We found it after trying 10 different stands. Cecily was so happy that she even gave me a little peck on the cheek. I let her know that I would be leaving her for my journey, but she convinced me to stay with her until morning." I continue the story for Sakuya, who is listening intently.

"Then...did you...?" The shy twin asks, occasionally poking at her sleeping sister.

"Heh, no. I made her an offer instead. One that would bring her greater happiness. She did play a special song for me, and I'll never forget the love that I felt from her that night..."

"Where is she now?"

"...Let's take a look at the TV then, shall we?" I respond, patting my nieces' heads and grabbing the TV remote.

-Click-

"...This concert was performed by Ms. Cecily Anansi playing her famed sitar. The audience was so entranced by this Gandharva's magical performance that they even started making love right in their seating areas. When interviewed moments afterwards, Ms. Anansi had this to say:

"Drake, wherever you are right now, know that I am forever grateful for you giving me this chance at success and that I am yours forever."

Cecily looked like she was staring directly at me even though I knew it was just a camera filming her. She still looks the exact same as always despite all the years that passed since we met. Sakuya is in utter awe at where Cecily ended up just because of my support. The young Youko stares at me with complete respect as I just smile lightly and shut off the TV.

"Hey you three~! It's time for dinner!" Rhia calls us from inside the dining room.

"Make sure you tell Asuka the rest of the story once she wakes up, okay?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well? Awesome, right? The child element that I can now use in the story is just so great! At one point, I was actually considering making this first chapter just an introduction to get the reader into the setting of the Director telling stories to children. That was also one of my original plans for this series: I wanted the Director and his friends to take turns telling fairy-tales to the children, but it got scrapped once I realized that the film crew would most likely be busy with their own lives. Thus, this idea was born. I'm still quite busy with my real-life work, but I use whatever free time I get to make these one-shots. I can assure you all that these chapters are only going to get more surprising from here, especially since it's centered around our insane Director's life. The next one-shot in the list is the all-powerful (and all-beautiful) **Lilim**. Thanks for reading and check out my Google Plus posts if you'd like to see what's next on the list, along with my personal thoughts on these one-shots. Cheers to this third collection of one-shots that was only possible thanks to amazing readers like yourselves!


	2. Lilim

**A/N:** Whew, what a work load. Y'know, between reading manga, playing videogames, checking out Hent-nevermind, I really haven't spent much of my attention on my work here. For that I'm deeply sorry, everyone. It usually starts out with slumps and then it escalates to complete negligence, and soon enough I start choosing to play around instead of work on these one-shots. However, I can promise that once I get back into it, like I did here, it becomes an even better chapter than I started with. Funny, isn't it? Anyways, if any of you have been following along on my Google Plus page, then you should be in the know about most things happening for me. If not, then please check it out. Yes, that was self-advertisement, and I'm not ashamed. So, for this **Lilim** one-shot, I've decided to do something new and put the story's focus on someone else in the Director's circle since he's currently eating dinner right now with his family. Hope everyone enjoys themselves and please spread the word about the secret info on my Google Plus!

* * *

"Now, is everyone present?", Lord Kisuke Asakura asks, "Then, this meeting of the Greater Zipangu clans shall now begin."

The council members, each a representative of their own villages, nod in agreement at Kisuke's word. The soft crimson of his eyes crinkles gently as he meets each and every council member's gaze in respect. The council, mostly comprised of males, respectfully nod their heads as he addresses them. I myself, however, do nothing of the sort. Instead, I opt to lazily roll my eyes and wave a hand towards Kisuke.

"Silverine-san, it's quite rude not to return the gesture with an equal level of respect. You do realize that Asakura-san is still the head of this council, yes?" A plucky councilman scolds me with that 'you should know better' attitude.

"Yes...I take that fact very much to mind, _Hakabe-san_. I was truly showing _Lord Asakura_ my respect when he met my gaze. There is no custom of mine that states I _need to bow my head_ , so why should I?"

Before I could continue, Kisuke holds a hand up to signal me to stop.

"That's enough, _Magnus_. I will tolerate the sarcasm, but I request that you refrain from holding up this important meeting."

"...Very well. I'll try to to keep it in check. I apologize as well, _Hakabe-san_." I emphasize his name, letting him know my displeasure.

"Hmph, a young little up-start like you is too reckless to be a councilman anyway..." Hakabe mumbles airily as he nods his head.

"Now, I believe it is time we reveal the main purpose of this: re-defining our boundaries with each other." Kisuke brings everyone back on topic.

 _Why the hell do I even show up for these things? It's the same stuff over and over again: boundary disputes, supply distribution, whether or not to mobilize our defense forces, nothing that really interests me in the slightest. Sigh, life was so much easier when I didn't have to deal with all these boring responsibilities..._

"Magnus? Magnus!" Kisuke's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I bark back.

"We need your input on what we should do about the immigrants from the Mist Continent. It seems that they are branching out far more than we initially expected." He holds a calm voice despite my rude outburst.

"Er...right. My own village has not seen many travelers from the Mist Continent, so I really can't form an opinion on that matter. However, I would be honored to take my share of the burden and relieve our people. Our northern neighbors are still as mysterious as ever, so it makes sense that they would want to reach out and exchange cultures with the rest of the world. It's nothing worth worrying about."

"I see. Then that's another in favor of welcoming them with open arms. With that, our decision is unanimous and this meeting is now adjourned. I hope to see you all again tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

The meetings are always so boring, but at least they end rather quickly. The fact that most of the villages will follow whatever Kisuke decides helps speeds up the voting process, so I can't really complain about much. Just as I leave the council chambers, my mood picks up as I spot the most pleasant sight for me these days: my family. My wife, Kasumi, and my daughter, Shiori, wait patiently in a small corner of the lobby separate from the other families. Those two are more alike than I ever realized, even after raising our child for more than 10 years. Shiori shares her mother's violet hair, albeit a bit lighter-toned, and the scales on her body have the same deep emerald color. For all her looks, she is practically a younger copy of Kasumi down to her mother's love of wearing kimonos. And yet, there is at least one thing that Shiori inherited from me; something very prominent.

"Shiori, are you okay with ignoring the other children? Friends can make life much more enjoyable, you know?" I ask while walking towards her.

"I fully agree, Father, but it's pointless to act friendly with such spoiled brats at this age. I'm more comfortable with carefully choosing my friends." Shiori explains.

 _Of all the things that I could've passed on, she just **had to** get my superiority complex..._

I cringe internally while showing my daughter a soft smile, and then glancing at my wife. The theory about a Mamono's long life span must be true, as Kasumi hasn't changed at all. The only difference I see today is her hair, which is now shoulder-length instead of reaching down to her waist. Kasumi gives me a quick kiss and turns to the door, silently gesturing that we should hurry up and return home as a family. Shiori makes the first move, taking her mother's hand and leading the way out of the council building. I reach to take her hand, honestly happy that my life is turning out so-

"Magnus." A familiar voice whispers to me.

I retract my hand and glance at Shiori to wait outside with her mother. As she leaves, I look around for a moment in case anyone is watching me. As a precaution, I duck into one of the private offices down the hall and lock the door. My contact appears as soon as I close the curtains in front of the windows, effectively darkening the room.

"Tsukiko, has something happened? What sort of threats will I be expecting this time?" I question to a seemingly empty corner of the room.

"No threat...this time..." She responds, stepping out of the shaded corner.

Every time I see her, I have mixed feelings about how to talk to her. She's an old flame, a lover, a former Human-turned-Kunoichi, and now most of all, she's my _second wife_. After Hikari Cromwell's birthday party 10 years ago, Kasumi begrudgingly offered to share me with Tsukiko. I could never decide who is better between the two of them, so I was glad that they settled the matter themselves. The fact that I've been able to have such caring wives is just another reason why I took up my job as a councilman. Tsukiko leans into me for a hug, which I lovingly accept. It feels like I'm missing some-

"Mom! Stop doing things when you feel like it! And Dad, you need to stop encouraging her!" A blunt, tomboyish voice shouts from the other side of the room.

"Aww, but your mom works so hard for this family; it's the least I can do." I teasingly plead.

My other child, a young Kunoichi named Hana drops down to stand between myself and Tsukiko. Her magenta uniform looks quite form-fitting on her and compliments her looks very well. Unlike Tsukiko, Hana inherited my stony-gray eyes and coarse style of speaking,

"I get it, but sometimes there's more important things to worry about. Mom, if you would please finish our mission." Hana suggests firmly.

"Ahh...yes. Magnus...this letter came...for you."

In Tsukiko's outstretched hands is a small envelope with a pure-white seal on the backside In an eloquent calligraphy on the front is my name, **Magnus Yamato Silverine**. A little-known fact like my middle name is evidence enough to warrant a degree of worry from me. I give Tsukiko a quick peck on her masked lips and pat Hana on the head as thanks for bringing this to my attention.

"Magnus...I...love you."

"J-Jeez, Mom! Aren't you even a little bit embarrassed to say stuff like that!? And you can lose that weird way of talking, you know!? Everyone already knows that you can speak normally!"

"But...Magnus...likes-"

"Dad doesn't complain because he's so used to it! It's really degrading when you talk like that to everyone else! It makes you seem like a scared animal!"

"Hana..."

I step away from their 'mother-daughter bonding' to find a quiet spot in the room to read the letter. I tear the envelope open with a letter opener lying around on the office desk and take out the letter.

 _ **Love is not something so easily settled.**_

 _...Fuck._

* * *

After receiving that letter, nothing happens which unnerves me persistently. Despite the neutral expression that I hold most of the time, Kasumi and Tsukiko notice my changed mood immediately. It's a given since they've both gotten to know me _very well_ for more than 10 years now. However, I only care about whether Shiori or Hana observed anything different. Thankfully, neither of them seem to react strangely since they started arguing with each other as soon as I rejoined Kasumi and Shiori with Tsukiko and Hana. With a sigh from both of their mothers, we all start walking on the long road back to our village.

"... _ **Hana.**_ It's a pleasure to see you again, _**as usual**_." Shiori's normally soft voice adopts a chilling tone when addressing her Kunoichi sibling.

"Well well well, if it isn't the _**Princess**_. Still have no one to meet your impossibly high standards?" Hana replies in a mocking tone.

"Only a chosen few have the right to be around me. I can avoid a sorrowful future, unlike yourself."

"I'm plenty happy right now since I make so many friends, but you wouldn't know about _warm feelings_ , would you?"

"Shiori. (...Hana.)" My wives sternly remark.

-Shudder-

"Y-Yes, Mother? (Mom?)" My daughters respond at the same time.

Rare as it is, the times when Kasumi and Tsukiko work together are terrifying. As we reach the halfway point of our trip back home, I start to smile and forget about my troubles for just a passing moment. It's endearing to see those two, even if they are half-sisters, to be such good friends. Shiori has never had someone her age make her feel so humbled, just like how Hana can find a strong opposition in Shiori.

 _The Kunoichi who drags her friends around wherever she goes, and the Ryu who holds too much pride to let anyone into her comfort zone...I wonder what a **certain idiot** would do in this situation? Probably start fawning over them like the doting man he is. I wonder if he's had a child yet? I would've thought he'd be the first to have a daughter of his own..._

"We're home!" Kasumi's cheery voice brings me back to reality.

I don't even remember climbing up the steps to reach Kasumi's temple outside of our village. It used to be such a daunting place to me when I first came here, but after years of spending time with both Kasumi and Tsukiko, I could think of nowhere else as home. The entire temple grounds is large enough to accommodate us _and servants,_ but we all agreed that living here by ourselves would be best for the children.

"I shall...make...dinner." Tsukiko volunteers, tying on a (blatantly) cute apron very unlike her usual appearance.

"Very well. May I lend a hand, Sister?" Kasumi asks while putting on a white apron of her own.

The Kunoichi looks mildly bewildered for a moment, but relaxes quickly.

"Yes. Thank you...Nee-sama."

With those two making dinner preparations, I take the little ones to their respective rooms and let them have some space from each other. I find it rather amusing that they have rooms on opposite sides of the hallway, even though they say that it's to 'keep an eye on each other'.

I take after them as well, retiring into my private study located in one of the smaller rooms in the main building. Apart from my official job as my village's leader, I often enjoy a much simpler hobby that has reached out further than I expected: novel writing. The unfinished drafts from my current story are still sitting out on my desk along with my ink brush. Though we have cellphones and computers these days, I prefer using handwriting my work so that I'm forced to create even more meaningful stories.

-Scribble Scribble-

"...The most perfect woman for me is...illusory..."

* * *

-Scribble-

 _Almost done with this. Now if only I could just have one more spark of inspiration..._

"Magnus Silverine. Hard at work, I see." An unfamiliar voice flies into my ears.

I whip around with record speed and throw a hard punch at whoever this newcomer is.

-Pow-

"Ahahaha, oh my~! Aren't we a bit hostile this evening?"

To my surprise, the visitor is one of the famous daughters of the Demon Lord, a Lilim. The silver hair and red eyes are like a badge of honor to the Mamono world, and it's no different with this one. I raise an eyebrow at her clothes: a white kimono with blue embroidery, and a fox mask like the ones they sell at festivals. Despite the strange appearance, she managed to catch my punch without even putting forth an ounce of effort to hold it there.

 _For a mere Human like myself to just attack her without warning is like begging for death. The Lilim are not just powerful, but unpredictable as well. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? Why do I have to entertain such a high-class visitor when I'm simply living a peaceful life for once?_

"It's because you're interesting. Your books are enjoyable to read; I especially frequented 'The Moonlit Goddess' novel that you based on my sisters. I'm pleased to finally have to chance to meet with you, _Yamato Silver_.

"You know my pen name as well as my real name...as expected of one of the most powerful Mamono. What purpose do you have in meeting with me like this?"

"Simple: I desire a contract with you. Seeing as you are a rather obscure author and I happen to greatly admire your work, I believe we can both benefit from a detailed... _partnership_."

"Hmph, no thanks. You're mistaken if you are looking to involve yourself with me in a _sexual manner_."

"Hear me out, Yamato. Don't you wish to clear your unsavory past? Wouldn't it be better if your precious family could live life without having to worry about being held hostage?"

Those last few words grab my attention in an ominous way. For years, ever since I vowed to atone for my previous bandit lifestyle, both Kasumi and Tsukiko have been targeted as a way for people to leverage me. So far, Tsukiko has been doing an excellent job of deterring kidnappers, but there's only so strain that I can put on her.

 _It's only to be expected after all, when an imposing reputation like mine suddenly vanishes; it's natural for my enemies to be curious. I'm even more worried now because my daughters are also at risk. It would destroy my life if anything happened to those two at such young ages._

I clench my hands tightly into fists at the thoughts. If I've never put hope into anything, I somehow feel like I can trust in this Lilim. She seems lackadaisical, but there's a subtle cleverness that I can detect underneath it all. However, there's always a catch when one sells his soul to the "devil".

"So, say that I wish to consider your offer...what would the details include?"

"-Smile- I think that you'll find them quite agreeable..." The Lilim lazily waves a hand and a piece of paper appears in her grasp.

[A Formal Contract Between: Magnus Yamato Silverine / Giselle Eveline Libra]

By the power granted by the Demon Lord and Her Husband, the above-named individuals have agreed to enter into a contract for the sake of furthering each other's goals. Through this single extension of a Lilim's will, anything can be made possible given the right **conditions**. (...-Blah blah blah-...)

As the contractor, Giselle Eveline Libra ensures that the following conditions will be met until the contract is fulfilled: 1. Magnus Yamato Silverine and all related to him shall be placed under protection **at his discretion**. 2. Magnus Yamato Silverine will grow more popular as an author around the world.

In return as the contracted, Magnus Yamato Silverine will meet the following conditions at the risk of punishment given by the contractor: 1. Giselle Eveline Libra shall have **any one wish granted within the means** of the contracted. 2. Saya no Yami, the contracted's village, shall be transformed into a Demon Realm with **all inhabitants monsterized**. 3. Following the completion of the previous condition, the Demon Realm shall be governed at the discretion of the contractor and the contracted.

[I have read and understood all of the details described in this contract. By signing my name below, I reinforce that fact and acknowledge the start of a mutual relationship between both parties.

Signed, _, Contractor / _, Contracted]

Such a thorough contract and yet all of the conditions seem beneficial towards both sides. I can keep my family safe under Giselle's protection, and even wipe away my dark past by nourishing my name as an author. Giselle's wishes are not difficult to fulfill at all, as I'm more than willing to allow my village to be converted into a Demon Realm.

 _It's only fair that the village gets exactly what they deserve for treating me like a slave all those years ago. Kasumi and Tsukiko were my only saving graces back then, and now fate gives me the power to pass my own judgment; life is such a sweet surprise..._

-Twitch-

I'm holding the brush in my hand, ready to sign my name, but something makes me hesitate. It feels like a strong feeling of refusal and...caution.

-Knock Knock-

"Dad? I'm staying over Takahiko's house. I'll be back in the morning!" Hana's voice shouts from behind my study door.

Those simple and pure words are what cause the brush to fall from my hand.

-Clatter-

 _That's right...I'm no longer alone. I have to consider what Hana and Shiori would be feeling if I signed my name. They must be so lonely at times whenever I retreat into my study. I feel so distant to them, and it's painful..._

"Giselle...I refuse to accept your offer. It is very generous to me as an individual, but it does not satisfy my family in the slightest. If there's any chance that my daughters would feel distraught because of my signing this contract, I would rather shoulder all of the burdens myself."

"...Very well, Yamato. I respect your choice and I will not try to sway you. However, should you find yourself in doubt of whether or not it was the right choice...

-Kiss-

"...I'll be there waiting for your eventual change of heart." Giselle's voice softens to a whisper as she fades away into the evening darkness.

-Creak-

"Father?" A small voice calls.

"Ah, Shiori? How long were you watching?" I answer in ragged breaths.

"From the beginning...Hana joined me as well. She was on the verge of tears when she left for Takahiko's. Are you about to weep too, Father?"

It's true; my eyes are welling up with tears from all of these thoughts on my mind. I have to maintain the image of a strong father, so I give it my all to resist the urge to break.

"Do you think...I made the right choice, Shiori? You and Hana could have lived your lives freely if I signed, and your mothers would be happy to be rid of my previous history..."

-Hug-

"Father...your decision, no matter what, is always correct. I would prefer not to worry about kidnappings each day, I also would not want it to change. It brings a feeling of excitement to me when I think about everything each day can bring. I want to experience new things and learn how to live my own life, just as you did in the past. If all else fails, I can always count on Hana to be my protector just as her mother is to mine." Shiori's warm smile as she looks at me just lets out the flood of tears.

"...Shiori, I'm so sorry that you have someone like me as a father...I failed both...you and Hana." I confess between sobs.

"You're wrong, Father. I will always be proud to be your daughter and I know that Hana feels the same. Your precious daughters love you more than anything else in this world, no matter what faults you may have. You are light that brightens our world each and everyday."

* * *

 **A/N:** Boy, was that a tearjerker! I almost cried myself when I was planning out that last scene. I almost have a certain softness when it comes to children, especially with their inherent innocence. I originally wanted to add Giselle to Magnus' harem, but I think making it a late-bloom was a safer choice. The dynamic between Kasumi and Tsukiko (and their kids) was pretty surprising, huh? The daughters are almost nothing at all like the mothers in personality, except for their constant clashes between sisters. I really wanted Magnus to show another softer side of himself here, so it worked out pretty well that he refused to sign a contract with Giselle. For next time, we'll be taking things a bit slower because we'll be waiting for the cows to come home! Yep, I just made that pun as a reference to that one insult you should (or not) use on a female. The point is, the Mamono on the list is **Holstaur**. I've always wanted to try something with them since they seem so affectionate and warm. I seriously would consider them for my top species if the one-shot turns out well. Whatever comes, I guess. Be sure to check out my Google Plus page once in a while to find out the reasons for delays, what I'm currently working, and what's on the list of species! Till then, this is Drake Kanto wishing you a wonderful day!


	3. Holstaur

**A/N:** Jeez, it's been a long semi-hiatus since the last chapter. But the important part is that I'm back, right? There's really no excuse for me to not have released this **Holstaur** one-shot sooner, so I'm really embarrassed at my indecisiveness on how the one-shot should've been made. The life of a writer is stressful indeed, and I mean that in the most semi-sarcastic way possible. Honestly, aside from my work as a soldier, I usually just goof off in my free time, not really holding onto my motivation to make one-shots for you all. I don't even deny that the reason I'm not popular is because of my random work schedule. Frankly, you all should know how much I care the quality of my work, so I hope you all find the little delay well worth it. Without further ado, lets- "Hold it!" "What is it, Sigfred?" "This chapter is...you know..." "Oh right." **This one-shot is the most explicit one I have ever written so far. If you want to use this as _prime reading material_ , I'm not going to judge you. Just be aware to clean up afterwards.**

* * *

"Tch, I knew I should've kept a closer eye on those two..."

No matter where I search, I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. This hallway closet is the last place I could have stashed away the valuable item. It's only reasonable to assume that Sakuya took it without a word to anyone. Despite how she appears, Sakuya is the more devious of those two. She is always the the one to take things too far whenever she pulls pranks with Asuka.

"Kisuke, there no need to worry so much. I'm sure those twins will be just fine. It's not like you needed that necklace anyway, right?"

I stop my hands for a sparse moment to look incredulously at my Youko wife.

"You don't get it, Yuuko! That necklace attracts all sorts of misfortune to the holder! Just the thought of our little girls getting into trouble (more than usual) makes me frantic with worry. I've almost been killed while holding on to the damned thing! What do you think will happen to our little girls!?" I shout with hurried breaths.

"...I care about them too, you know..." Yuuko whispers.

Curious, I stop my frenzied searching to look back at her. Strong-willed as my Youko wife may be, she has the most fragile threshold when it involves our daughters. The tears flooding her golden eyes are being forced back with tremendous effort, but I can tell that it won't last much longer. With a visibly soft smile, I slowly approach her and close my arms around her shaking form. She does the same, wrapping us together with her furry tails and letting herself take comfort in my warmth. Her tears are in full-effect now, silently streaking her cheeks wet with deep sadness. I nuzzle closer to her, lightly resting my head against her slender shoulder while she grabs handfuls of my auburn hair for comfort.

"...I don't want our little girls to get hurt like you were. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Yuuko." I softly whisper an apology so faint that it almost doesn't disturb our fragile silence.

"I know, and that's what scares me. If they were injured in their fox forms...I don't know if I could take it..." Yuuko sobs softly, but maintains a small shred of composure.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that never happens. Besides, Drake's with them, isn't he?" I make a small joke to shift us away from anymore sorrow.

"Heehee, how does that make it any safer for them? He's not exactly reliable..." Yuuko manages to crack a warm smile amid her sobbing, trying to lighten her mood.

"No, but he cares about those close to him. He wouldn't let those two cry over _anything_ ; that is the one thing I trust about him."

"Drake's grown on you, hasn't he? You used to be so hostile towards him when you two first started working together." Yuuko teases, drying her tears while keeping a smile on her face.

"...Yeah. I guess I've gotten a bit of his optimistic attitude over the years. I think we should just sleep normally tonight. This whole argument's taken enough of a needless toll on the both of us." I suggest, hoping that Yuuko will accept it instead of asking me to-

"You're right. It's better for us to turn in early tonight; I'm suddenly feeling exhausted. Will you still snuggle with me, though?" Yuuko pleads shyly.

"Of course, my love. I can never fall asleep without you in my arms; your fluffy tails are nice too. And before you ask: yes, I am going to call Drake before we go to sleep. You don't have to worry so much about Asuka and Sakuya."

"...Will I ever stop falling in love with you, Kisuke?" Yuuko whispers with amorous eyes as she peeks out from behind our bedroom door.

"No, because I will never stop chasing after your heart." I poetically reply, reaching in my yukata for my cellphone.

* * *

-Ring Ring Ring-

-Click- "Hello?" A distinctly casual voices asks from the other end.

"Drake? Is this a good time to call?" I politely inquire.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I mean, it's a good time as any. I was kinda wondering how late you'd call me." His sweet voice and insults put a sour taste in my mouth.

"Listen, did you happen to see anything out of place with my daughters today? Maybe some odd occurrences started up at some point?" I question with a calm voice.

 _If I asked him bluntly, he'd probably think of some crazy plan involving me. I really need to find a way to deal with his sociopathy one day..._

"Hmm...now that you mention it, Sakuya **has** been a bit strange since she got here.", I hold my phone closer to my ear to hear the details, "...She's found her future husband, huh?"

"...What." With all the time I've spent with Drake, sometimes not even I can tell what he's talking about.

"She always used to be so clingy towards me in her early years, even more than Asuka is. So, I figured out that she must have a certain boy in her eyes, which is why she gets so flustered whenever I hug her." Drake sure loves to prove himself right in some way or another.

"...Drake, I appreciate the feigned ignorance you're putting on for Sakuya's sake. However, I need to know if you saw her wearing a particular accessory; one you made for _me_." I ask directly, trying not to get too anxious.

"Oh, you mean _that_. I saw her wearing it as I was telling my story; is there something wrong with that?" Drake's voice gets serious for once, though he was never lying to me in the first place.

"Doesn't it...cause bad luck to the wearer?" I ask out of worry.

"What? Hell no! It's works fine for Mamomo. Humans just bring out the worst effects; kind of like how I feel about them. It works the opposite way for Mamono, though: it attracts Humans and provides good luck." His happy-go-lucky tone shows through once again.

"All I need to know is if Sakuya will be safe under your care."

"Kisuke, you've known me for more than 10 years now. Am I really the sort of person to let my loved ones get hurt?"

I smirk at his words reminding me of how foolish I can be. His infectious optimism really is his one defining feature, and it has often saved me from a decade of unnecessary worry.

"Sigh...make sure they don't wander around the city, okay?"

"Hum-hummm...now I think I'll getting to sleep right about now, see ya!"

-Click-

 _That guy...always dragging people along to his own pace; not like it's a bad thing._

I laugh to myself as I put m phone away and get ready for bed as well as the next day.

* * *

-Moo!- -Boing Boing!-

I blush hotly at the sight of those massive mounds that try to draw me in with their soft bounciness. In the past, I would be sexually assaulted/harassed if any of the Mamono working here caught sight of me. It got to the point where I often had Yuuko come here in my stead. Now I just wear a festival mask with an impassive fox design to keep her presence close. I stand around waiting in a field of grass, surrounded by vegetables of both the Human world and the Demon Realms. One patch is filled with cling vegetable, another with wrapping vegetable, and I can somewhat see a grove of couple's fruit in the distance. There's a small house hidden away in the shadow of several maple trees, but despite how out-of-place it may seem, it fits perfectly with the farm-like scenery as a whole. Every few months, I frequently place an order for milk from a particular group of Holstaur sisters whom I've known when I was growing up as a young child. I used to wander here whenever I was bored or feeling lonely before I met Yuuko that one fateful day. In fact, it was in one of these very pastures that I met the woman who was to become my wife.

"Kisuke~! Glad you could stop by~!" A spacey voice calls calls out to me from across the fields.

Running to me at a high speed is a Holstaur wearing a set of overalls that are just a bit too big for her.

-Fwoomp-

"Aya!", I cry out to her as I rush to meet her, "Are you okay?"

Aya is one of the Holstaur sisters living here and the one I'm most familiar with. My history with her stretches further back than even my days with Yuuko. She's been my oldest friend outside of my family, and my closest confidant at times.

"Ehehehe...that was a nasty fall, but I don't think it caused much damage. Ow, it's good to see you again, Kisuke." Aya stands back up and smiles at me.

"Save it for later, you clumsy girl. I can already tell that your leg is bleeding. There's no need to try and tough it out."

I lower myself to a knee and offer my shoulder for Aya to lean on. She still tries to act tough like her older sister, but I honestly prefer her being the genuine and honest ditz that she usually is. Aya accepts my aid and leans against my shoulder, her short black-and-white hair brushing against my cheek. Normally, getting this close to a Holstaur would be dangerous, but I trust my old friend to keep her Mamono instincts in check.

"So...how have things been for you three?" I ask, slowly walking along with Aya to support her injured leg.

"We're doing fine; enough to live comfortably each day. I really wish you would visit more often, though. It feels a bit lonely sometimes when I think about how far ahead you've gone compared to me. How are your daughters doing?"

"Just fine. They can be a bit...adventurous sometimes, but after cleaning up Drake's antics, it's only a small problem."

Aya's furry ears move on cue at the mention of the Director's name. From what I can recall, the two of them have only met a few times after their first meeting when Asuka and Sakuya were born. What she thinks of him is none of my concern.

"I take it that Drake is also watching over them for you?" Aya curiously asks me.

"Yes. He is one of few people that I would trust with my daughters' safety. I'm almost jealous that he is so...natural at taking care of them."

" _Almost jealous_ , Kisuke? What makes you think differently?"

As we near the farm house where Aya and her sisters reside, I set her down carefully on the low porch jutting out from the front entrance. I take a few quick moments to use the pitifully tiny extent of my healing magic to close the wound on Aya's leg. My hands glow warmly as I touch the wound and soon enough, the leg is healed. With a smirk, I pat her on the head as I sit beside her.

"Years of looking after you and Rei-chan have gotten me used to raising _children_."

Aya jabs me playfully in the arm and presses her breasts up against me with a clear pout on her face.

"That's mean, Kisuke! We weren't _that_ bad as kids! Besides, we're all adults now, so there's no point in bringing that up now."

-Squish-

 _Well then...I'm certainly not disagreeing with that fact. She's grown far larger than I've ever imagined. I wonder if there's an equal softness with their size... **NO!** This is getting a bit too dangerous! I can't dare turn my back on Yuuko!_

I try to get some distance between us by pushing Aya away, but my hands stop when they feel a surprisingly fluffy sensation. For a few long minutes, both of us are frozen in place trying to think of a way to make the situation less awkward than it currently is. A blush creeps across both of our faces, not from the placement of my hands, but from how close our faces are. I can literally feel the growing heartbeat in Aya's chest, and I'm sure that her sensitive ears can sense my own as well.

"Kisuke...this is...really embarrassing..." She whispers in an uncharacteristic voice.

"Er...Aya...I'm sorry." I apologize with a whisper of my own.

"N-No, it's...fine. I don't really mind it at all. You came here for _that,_ right?"

"Um...oh, yes! _That!_ I almost forgot. Asuka and Sakuya have been asking me about getting some more recently; that is, if you don't mind providing some _more_." I request with a hint of want mixed into my voice.

"Of course, it's all right. If it's for **you** , I'd give you as much as you want."

* * *

Aya and I are inside her house, but instead of being greeted by her sisters like I usually am, there's a still silence in the normally-lively household. Before I have a chance to ask any questions, Aya takes my hand and guides me her somewhat small dining room.

"So...did Haru-nee and Rei-chan go on an errand? They don't usually travel if they know that I'm coming to visit." I inquire as I take a seat.

"Ehehehe...I forgot to tell them that you were coming over, so they decided to take a trip to the city for supplies. They're usually gone for the whole day whenever they make these trips." My old friend flushes hotly as she shyly explains.

"I guess it's okay if only the two of us are here; I trust you, Aya."

"...Mhmm..." Aya cutely blushes and nods.

I may seem aloof of Aya's obvious hints of affection, but that couldn't be further from the truth. It would only be natural for me to have fallen in love with her since we've known each other practically since birth; but there lies the problem. Just as we know each other's charms, we also know of our faults. Aya may be clumsy, overly-sensitive, slightly dim, and even a bit of a crybaby...but she accepts those faults for what they are and works them into an advantage. As she is now, she is far above the beauty of any Holstaur I've ever met in my lifetime.

 _But someone like me would only make her recoil in disgust...especially someone like me. I'm no longer the compassionate and kindhearted idealist that can just lay with any woman that interests me. As a Hero, I've done things that I regret to this day. I **killed** Mamono and Humans alike in order to satisfy the desires of others, simply because I thought it was the right thing to do. Often, I'd been tempted to have spend late nights with several associates of mine just to get information. Fortunately, it came to was a deep kiss and a sensual caress at most. Even my relationship with Yuuko could have ended up like those others, if she didn't drag me out of my hole of self-pity. I don't want Aya to-_

-Squish-

"...'Squish'?..."

My jaw drops instantly when I figure out what just happened. While I was stuck in my thoughts, Aya must have walked behind my seat and hugged me, wrapping her slender arms lovingly around my neck. Due to our positions, my head is effectively buried between the softness mounds that are her breasts. The blood is rushing through my body in a rushed panic, and I'm sure that my face is set in a scarlet glow. I refuse to look up at her with all my might, worried that I could trigger her instincts and cheat on Yuuko.

"You don't need to try so hard to hide your feelings, Kisuke. I could never be upset at you. I already know that you're trying your hardest to change, and I can see that you can never turn back to the innocent and bright boy that I once loved as a child. So please, let me at least be close to _this_ _Kisuke_...the one who is trying so hard to come back into my life and rekindle the friendship we once had." She coos with a sweetness in her voice.

"I never could measure up to you, Aya. You were always one step ahead of me when it came to honesty." I admit with a smile.

-Drip- -Drip-

"...Oh no..." Aya's embarrassment quickly makes a notable presence in her voice.

"I guess now is as good a time as any, old friend."

"Yes, Kisuke..."

I rise from my seat, my head still stuck between Aya's now-dripping breasts, the faint scent of milk rapidly swelling in the air around us. Without any hesitation, I pry myself free and grab Aya's hand in mine with a forceful tug. She doesn't resist at all but rather moves with me as we go outside of the house to our next destination: the barn. Each of my routine visits always ends at that barn, since it's the most appropriate place for what I came here to do.

* * *

Once I fling open the heavy doors, everything we need is already set-up in the center of the earthen floor. I give a nod back at Aya and sit her down on a stool that is placed behind a large metal bucket. With relaxed hands, I slowly slide Aya's overalls down and expose her milky white skin to the cool air of the barn. The fact that she doesn't wear a bra at all makes me all the more aware of massive udders that I was buried in not less than five minutes ago. Her breathing is slowly being reduced to ragged panting as I gently guide my hands along the outline of her form, allowing myself a light touch here and there. This is quickly proving to be too much even for such a well-controlled Holstaur like Aya. Her skin is practically shivering from the electric touch that my hands seem to pass on to her, and the milk leaking from her breasts is growing even thicker than before. Her tail is slowly constricting my waist in an effort to find a sturdy lifeline in case she faints. I feel some discomfort, but nothing remotely close to pain yet. I continue to delicately tease Aya before stopping my hands at her curvy waist. Wrapping my arms lovingly around her, I lean in closely to her.

"Are you ready or would you like more... _stimulation_?" I whisper seductively amid her sharp breaths of ecstasy before letting loose a hot breath of air into her furry ear.

"Hyaa~! Hah...haa...aahhnn...m-moooorrreee~..." Aya manages to breath out.

I pause for a short moment to let her calm down and regain some of her senses. Then, I move my mouth close to her ear so that I may take away her sanity even further.

-Lick-

"Aaahhnnn~! Kisuke-sama~!" She cries out in pleasure.

The milk is flowing freely from her mounds now and filling the bucket. However, it still doesn't look like this is the most I can take out of her. I stop licking and use on a more aggressive approach on her. Without letting even a free second pass by, I lightly nip Aya's now-sensitive ear and gradually put on more pressure as her lascivious desires grow. The controlled whimpers and pants that I heard when we started elevate to loud, raucous moans that serve only to encourage me in the milking process. The thick white liquid is readily rushing out of her swollen breasts in a torrent and filling the bucket in mere minutes.

"Haah...aahn...haauuu~! K-Kisuke-sama~! B...hah...bu-...mmnn...bucket!"

As I let go of my Holstaur friend to replace the overflowing bucket, I hear the faint cracking of my bones as her tail squeezes me painfully to relieve some of the pleasure that she is feeling. I endure to torment just enough to set three more buckets in a line, cupping Aya's bountiful mammaries in my hands. With the same light forcefulness that I started with, I finally start massaging her breasts.

"Kisuke-sama~! Kisuke-sama~!" Aya screams wildly along with her moans of pleasure.

She twitches and writhes against my experienced hands, growing loud enough for her moans to echo throughout her entire farmlands. After her erupting mountains start to lose some of their volume, I move my hands inward towards her perky nipples. The puffy wonders are stained with a light coat of whiteness that hides their usual pinkish sheen. I rub them firmly between two fingers on each hand, making sure not to favor one over the other. Aya's moans devolve into animalistic wails and maddening moos that showcase all but her complete surrender to her Mamono instincts. I pinch the nipples firmly with my fingers and start pumping the milk directly from her. Each motion feels like several flood gates releasing in rhythm, as the milk spurts out of her to fill the bucket with a distinct 'ting'. The buckets fill rapidly with a seemingly endless supply of milk coming from Aya's heavenly milkers. I fill a fifth bucket to the edge of overflowing and start moving to gather another set, but then her breasts seem to lose the will to lactate. I grabbed the sixth bucket and placed it in front of Aya, but when I start to milk her, the flowing liquid suddenly seems to stop. Upon closer inspection, her breasts are back to their normal size too; although, her 'normal size' is still above Holstaur standards.

"Five buckets...are you alright, Aya? Was it too much for you?" I ask with concern, since I typically get two bucketfuls from her alone.

"Haah...haah...y-yes. I'll be...fine...I'm just so...happy~. I...love you...Kisuke-sama." Aya pants while leaning back against me.

"I see. Well, let's get you cleaned up first, okay? You did great today, even better than usual. Are you up for a bath or would you like to rest first?"

"I...wanna take a bath with _you_. Um...is that alright?" Aya shyly asks me, her tail still gripping me tightly as she looks up with longing eyes clouded with a deeply-held love.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, that was a very... _heavy_ scene to write. I'm not going to lie to you all: I spent the good part of two hours trying to painfully describe each and every little part of the milking process. I even had to get up from my seat and walk around every few minutes because it was too steamy for me. Say what you want, I still make good work despite my low tolerance for describing sexual scenes. Anyways, I hope you're all cleaned up by now and thoroughly satisfied because the next chapter is not going to be featuring any Mamono species at all! Yep, I had a great idea one day that while I like to remain somewhat mysterious, it's not that fun to keep myself a secret to you guys. So, for the next chapter, I will be making an **omake** featuring myself and the things that go on in my daily life. As a word of advice, be ready for a lot of random events and ramblings from a madman. Believe me when say that you all will definitely learn things, pleasant or not. See you all next time!


	4. Omake 1

**A/N:** Here we go, the next one-shot! Just kidding, everyone. This one-shot actually _doesn't have Mamono present_ , so if you were looking for more of my usual stuff, you'll have to look somewhere else. That being said, if you read my previous author's notes, then you know what I'm doing with this chapter. Since many readers (and myself) have requested it, I decided to take a change in pace and make a little omake about what my life is like outside of making one-shots. I feel like I can be quite distant to all of you, so I hope that this little scenario that I put together. **Note: any characters in this omake other than myself are purely fictional and thus never existed.** Now that the disclaimer's out of the way, it's show time!

* * *

-Bang-

The door slams shut as I enter the room. My heart is pounding while I look around in the darkness, relying on the flashlight in my hand to illuminate (or not) the evil presence that is said to be lurking here. I hear its deep otherworldly breathing echoing in my ears, forcing my heartbeat to compete in drowning it out. My eyes move frantically about the room, searching desperately for some way to quell my fears and flush out the monster. I start to hyperventilate with terror and dread as certain death is slinking ever-closer to me without pause. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up instantly as my senses scream at me to turn around. I quietly obey...losing all sense of hearing and vocal sounds known to me for a passing moment. My heart is ripped from its home in my chest as my vision suddenly sharpens while I am face-to-face with the horrid abomination.

"AAAHHH!" I scream with all the strength I have left.

"Mr. Kanto!? Mr. Kanto, calm down! It's only a game!" A far-off voice shouts at me as I suddenly feel my whole world shaking.

"H-Huh?"

[YOU DIED...], my computer screen reads.

"Mr. Kanto, why did you start playing horror games if you knew we were going to be here soon?" The reporter asks.

"Well, it's a Saturday night, so I figured that a good scare was in order. I kinda forgot about this whole thing, to be honest."

"Normally, this would be sufficient cause for anger. However, we made the wise decision to interview your assistant beforehand, so we know all about your forgetfulness."

"Whatever. What'd you guys want anyway?" I uncap my bottle of water and take a sip.

"We're here to interview you, Mr. Kanto. The public is very interested in learning about who you are as a person."

"I'm pretty sure you can just go get copies of both seasons of 'The Monster Girls One-Shot Collection' to find that out."

"No, we meant that we want to know who you are _behind your Director persona_."

"Ohh...okay. First thing to know about me: I don't like meeting expectations."

"Please explain." The reporter writes on his notepad as the camera zooms in on me.

"Hold up one sec." I stand up and walk over to my desk fan.

-Click 'Hi' Mode-

"Aahhh...much better. So yeah, I really don't like meeting expectations. Growing up with them'll do that to ya. I always used to try so hard to be the best at everything I do, but once I dropped out of college after freshman year, I just said 'fuck it'."

"Were you just not studious enough, or...?" The reporter ducks behind his pad again.

-Slap-

The reporter's cheek glows brightly with my hand-mark imprinted deeply against it.

"I love how people assume that first _just because I'm Asian_. I was gonna slap someone for fun at some point, so consider yourself lucky. To answer your question, I just hate studying. Never could get into staring at a dry-ass textbook for hours on end. I preferred more hands-on learning and free-flowing knowledge."

"But isn't college an essential asset in today's society?"

"Whoever made up that trend is a fuckin' dumbass. Sure, a degree can get you into most high-paying jobs, but it's not 'degree or die' just yet. There's a wide range of jobs out there that one can still live comfortably from. I just don't see the point in getting a 'fancified certificate' when actual skills are what matter in the working world."

"I see. Is that why you are working as a soldier now?"

"Heh, funny story about that. I'm one of those guys who signed up on a whim, all because my life back home was not exciting enough; that's the honest truth for me. I don't really feel any particular loyalty to my country with how absolutely fucked it is right now. The only other motivation I have for being a trained war-fighter is my desire to help people."

"Aren't soldiers supposed to do that anyway?" The reporter looks at me with a subtle doubt in his eyes.

"Not entirely true, man. We're supposed to follow orders. Helping people comes second. What I really mean is that I wanted to make a difference in the world, and I figured that being a soldier could help me do that."

"Do you regret choosing your profession?" The reported leans in for my response.

"Yep, quite a bit. It's funny that I chose this and yet I really don't like overbearing authority figures. I've been raised to be perfectly obedient ever since I was a kid, so I figured that I'd fit in well here. I mean, on more than several occasions in my life, I've weighed my chances at being a steward in a wealthy household. It's a really weird dynamic that I have going on, but that's just part of figuring out who I am..."

The reporter writes a few more notes on his pad, flipping to a blank page once he seems to run out of room.

"So, are you more submissive or dominant when it comes to your presence around others?"

"Dominant; don't ask any more than that."

"Okay...then does that mean...wait, what are you doing now?"

"Can't you see? I'm playing a visual novel. It's been a while since I last played one, so I figured that now was a good time."

"...Don't you have a girlfriend or something? It doesn't seem to be difficult for you to just meet a nice girl on a day out in town."

"Heheheh...you'd think so, but I'm more than aware of all the problems that come with dating. Besides, I'm a lot more focused on what _I'm currently doing_ than just trying to have sex every weekend."

"I see, that's understandable I suppose. Do you really do anything else on your weekends than play video games and read manga?"

"No, not really. I mean, occasionally I'll go out for a night of partying with my buddies, but for the most part I usually stay cooped up in my room. Hell, it's even rare for me to leave my bed on the weekends."

"A majority of people would disagree with your lazy lifestyle, but what are _your_ thoughts on it?"

"I agree that being lazy as I am will cause some problems, but it keeps me relaxed and deep-thinking whenever I need to address any issues that I think of."

"Issues? Like what?"

"Y'know, the typical good-or-evil deal, where I stand in the world, the purpose of Humanity's existence...stuff like that."

"Hmm...okay.", the reporter makes some more notes with a dark look on his face, "How did you get into creating one-shots in the first place?"

I pause the game for a second to put on some music from my computer. Then I plug in my headphones, making sure the volume is just soft enough for me to hear what's going on around me.

"Well...that's a bit of an old story. You see, I originally began my writing with short stories that I posted on FictionPress. They all got pretty good reviews in general, but I would always hit a wall and never be able to finish any of them. So, after I beat _Monster Girl Quest_ for the first time and getting inspired, I decided to just make a short 5-minute story just to see what kind of reactions it would get; turns out that it was a big hit with the MGE Wiki users. After the first one-shot, people just kept asking me to make more, so I did until we arrived where we are now."

The reporter scribbles the notes down in a hurry, trying to record all of the details on my beginnings at once. He has not stop smiling since he first started this interview, but now it seems that he is genuinely impressed. It doesn't really have much to do with me, so I just shrug and focus my attention to the visual novel that I'm playing. A few minutes pass by as the room is filled with the occasional clicking of my wireless mouse.

"...Alright, I think that's enough for today. We have more than enough material to make a suitable story for the newspaper. Thank you very much for your time, sir, it's an honor to hear such personal thoughts from you."

"Ah, it's no big deal. I've been wanting to tell my readers about myself ever since I started the second one-shot collection, so you guys were a big help with that!"

"The same can be said of you, Mr. Kanto.", the reporter says with a nod before standing from his seat and moving to the door, "We'll stop by at a later date for another interview, sir. Thanks again for your time."

As the reporter and his camera leave the room, I wave them good-bye. After they are completely gone, I turn my attention back to my laptop where I save my visual novel progress and access my e-mails which are unfortunately devoid of any important items.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, there you have it: a little insight on what I usually do in my free time. You'd all be surprised how often I'm just lying around reading manga or watching Youtube videos on my phone. Oh, and I know what you're all thinking, but no. I never had someone come into my room and interview me; that'd be just plain creepy. I also don't like playing horror games since I'm easily startled, but boy do I enjoy watching let's plays! Anyways, I hope this little mixer satisfied your curiosity on the man behind the one-shots and the insane mind that you've all come to know and love! I'll be getting right back to the usual schedule now, so...checking the list here...the next species we'll take a look at is **Gnome**! Hope you all are ready for some comedy, because I'm planning quite a bit of trouble for the poor sap taking the male lead. Thanks for being with me for the first omake in the series, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves!


End file.
